When casting a role for a movie, television program, commercial, a photo shoot, a fashion show or other acting or modeling job, a person or entity responsible for casting the role typically searches the text of resumes, which sometimes list physical characteristics (e.g., height, eye color, hair color, etc.) and skills (languages spoken, musical ability, etc.) to identify actors, models, or other people who possess certain skills and physical characteristics, as well as other qualifications that are appropriate for the role. Commonly searched-for characteristics, skills, and qualifications include, for example, language spoken, height, weight, age, guild affiliation, previous acting experience, etc. After identifying people who possess some or all of the required characteristics, skills, and/or qualifications, the person or entity responsible for casting the role reviews headshots to identify those persons who also have the “right” look. This can be an onerous process, resulting in a person or entity having to review hundreds or even thousands of headshots.
Same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and figures to reference like components and features, but such repetition of number is for purposes of simplicity of explanation and understanding, and should not be viewed as a limitation on the various embodiments.